Eternal Protection
by DarkMoonVisions
Summary: Hiden secrets. Mysterious men. A missing item. All this is placed on Lara Shean. But can she handle it?
1. Prologe

**Eternal Protection.**

**Prologe::**

**I ran. I couldn't stop. It was as though my mind and my legs, were no longer connected. My breath was coming heavily, and quick. My lungs felt as though they could burts. And yet, I didn't stop. **

**Not with **_**him**_** behind me.**

**Landon. The man with the deep green eyes. With the baby blonde hair. The lean but bulk figure.**

_**And the man with the really long and fast legs!**_** I thought as I continued to run.**

**I turned suddenly down an ally opening.**

_**Shit! **_

**It was a dead freaking end. Of all things that was what I had to encounter. Not a fence with barbed wire, not more people, and not the police. A stupid wall. The one thing I couldn't from.**

**I heard his foot steps behind me. He was slowing. Getting closer. Then I knew he was right behind me. I had no where to run. So, instead of surrendering like a normal person, I wirled around and went for a punch in the face.**

**I got it all right. Left a nasty bruise, and may have drawn blood, I can't remember. All I know now is that it hurt like hell.**

**My head still throbs cause of it sometimes.**

**Yeah I failed misserably and hit the air, giving him time to hit me.**

**After making sure I wouldn't go after him again, he grabed both my arms and backed me up against a wall.**

"**Where is it?" he hissed into my ear. I held my my flinch and answered him.**

"**Your brain? Don't have a clue." I know, stupid response right? Well he thought so too.**

"**Cute Lara. Very cute." He released my arms, but didn't move back. Instead he traped my in the circle of his arms, giving me to room to duck and run. His face was inches from mine, and I could feel his breath on my face. It smelt like pine trees. As though it was to match the colour of his eyes.**

"**What am I going to do with you Lara?" He wondered aloud. I shrugged. Or tryed to. Not to easy when you traped in an ity-bity circle.**

"**Try letting me go? That one always works." My bad humor was starting to annoy him, I knew.**

**A low growl was starting to eminate from his thoat.**

"**Damnit Lara!" he hit his fist off the wall behind me.**

"**I swear to you if you make this harder than it needs to be, he'll get hurt."**

**My eyes widened at the threat.**

"**He was promised eternal protection!" I exclaimed. He shrugged in return.**

"**Not my problem. Only the messenger remember?" I snorted.**

"**Yeah, well ever heard the saying, **_**'Kill the messenger. It tends to send a message?'**_**" I asked as I kneed him right where he hurts. As he keeled over, I made my escape. I ran out of the ally, and into the open street. The sun was just coming out and people were waking and getting ready to leave for work. I was now safe. He couldn't follow me now. To public. And besides, The sun was out. I smiled.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

_2 Years Later..._

"_Am i open minded? or does my mind stay shut? Do I believe in things I don't see?" _My voice rang out loud and clear in the small recording room I stood in. Behind the sound proof glass, my manager watched with brooding eyes. As if he new something was off. That he new I wasn't as into my work as usual.

"_These fantasy's around me, they circle and they haunt me, telling me things I don't want to know.." _ Though my voice was ringing out, my mind was elsewhere. Thinking of the past. A place full of happier times...That ended in tradgitys.

"_Can, you, see, my side of the story?" _ On that last verse, my mind exploded with pain, and my consciousness was lost.

"_Lara, Lara! Come here! Hurry!" His voice called to me from the backyard of the small cottage we rented._

"_Come __**on**__ Lara!" The voice yelled annoyed._

_I rushed to the door, expecting the worst: broken bones, Blood and a body...yes a body. That was the usual for me._

_Outside a little boy up to my hip was stading under the lard oak tree. In front of him was a rabbit. With all the yelling he just did, I was suprised it was still there._

_I walked slowly the them both. He turned his head slightly to bring his lips to his mouth in a 'be quite' way. I rolled my eyes. I then noticed, that he had never broken contact with the rabbit...who seemed to be holding his eyes to the boys._

_My eyes narrowed. "Baby, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice only half wispering. He didn't answer me. Instead his eyes narrowed and then suddenly, out of nowhere the bunny collapesed. Dead._

_I gasped, holding my hands to my mouth._

"_Oh! What, what did you do?" I asked him franticly. He turned to me, and an almost demonic look covered his eyes._

"_I did what I was told." He answered calmly. His eyes roamed somewhere behind me and he nodded slightly. I swung my head around, in time to she a man with blonde hair entering his car and driving away._

"_Baby, who was that?" I asked turning back to the boy. My eyes had just made contact with his as he collapsed this time... Though thank God, he hadn't died. Meerly fainted._


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

I woke up suddenly, sitting upright on the small leather couch someone had set me on. My eyes scanned the room, searching for trouble. Once my eyes registered nothing wrong, my heartbeat calmed slightly. I still didn't know where I was, or how I got there.

"Oh, your awake." A female voice said behind me. I jumped up and faced her, my body set in defense mode. She has an asian look to her. Her left eyebrow raised at my position, but she didn't move to attack or anything. She wasn't the crazy one here.

In her hands was a tray with a glass of water and a sandwich on it. She set it on the side table calmly.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. You've been taking over my couch for hours now." She said her voice annoyed. I snorted.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't just leave at your wish. Now if you don't mind saying as much, who are you?" She sighed.

"My name is Amanda. you are Lara. Yes I know who you are and what you do. Though I am not a fan. Listening to music is not much a a hobby of mine. Much less crappy music."

My eyebrows narrowed. "Really? Wow, good to know." I said sarcasticly.

"Now, do you mind telling me how I got here?"

She shrugged. "Sam brought you here." She answered reffering to my manager. Just then the front door opened, and what do you know? In came Sam. Totaly cliche.

"Oh, Lara. I'm glad your up and walking. You gave me quite a scare there." He said, a light smile on his face.

"Yeah, hi.." I answered _totaly_ enthusiastic. "Um, but where are we?" I asked after a moment. Amanda rolled her eyes and walked back into what I thought was the kitchen. Sam sat next to me.

"We're in my house Lara." He answered simply.

"This is _your_ house?" I asked shocked. Amanda had said this was _her_ couch..

"Who exactly is Amanda?" I asked my eyes narrowing. His eyes were confused, and completely shocked.

"Amanda? How do you know about her?" He asked his voice barely a whisper.

"Amanda died four years ago.. I've never told any of my clients or caleages." He said his eyes narrowing as well.

My mouth opened for a moment to answer, in my normal way. Then what he said kicked in.

"Dead?" I asked, my own voice barley audible. He nodded, still staring me down. He had every right to. I'd just claimed to know a dead person, whom I'd just met. No answer would come. My mind went blank.

Sam could tell I was as utterly shocked as he was. Though obviously he was shocked cause I'd just mentioned his dead- what was she to him? I didn't know. I was shocked because my kind hasn't been known to see the dead for over a millenia. Yet I just did. How could I explain that to him.

"_Oh uh yeah... I know becuase I just met two minutes ago. Nice lady. Sorta."_

Yeah, I couldn't see that working. So instead I said:

"Uh... rumors. Just kinda... Poped into my head." Lame. All he said was;

"Oh. Well that makes sence. I guess." He said this, though we both knew he was lying.

We both sat there, in this akward moment, debating on what to say. Finaly he stood and held his hand out to me, a smile on his face. I took it, a curious look on my face. He pulled me off of the couch and hugged me. Suprised, it took me a moment before I returned the hug.

"Why so happy suddenly?" I asked, my voice laughing. I felt him shrug.

"Oh I don't know. My star client randomly faints during a recording session, and now she's up and walking, perfectly okay." He pulled back to look at me.

"We hope. I mean, you _are_ okay right?"

I nodded. "Of course. I mean, I'll live. No biggie." I plastered a smile on my face, as I lied through my teeth. He bought it.

"Good. Cause you have a small concert next week. Better start writting that new song you promised."

"Whoa, what?"


End file.
